1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to wellbore operations, including generating electrical energy downhole and performing a downhole operation.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Oil wells (wellbores) are drilled to a selected depth in earth formations for the production of hydrocarbons. The wellbore is often lined with a casing. Perforations are made proximate production zones to flow the fluid from the formation into the casing. A production string containing flow control devices is placed inside the casing to flow the fluid to a surface location. In certain formations, fluid from the surface is supplied to the production zones to fracture the formation to enable the fluid from the formation to flow into the wellbore. Sensors and other electrically-operated devices are used to provide information about various downhole parameters and to perform one or more operations downhole. The production wells typically, do not have high fluid rates that can be used to generate electrical energy downhole. It is desirable to generate electrical energy that can be utilized to operate sensors and other devices downhole.
The disclosure herein provides a wellbore system in which electrical energy is generated and utilized to operate one or more devices downhole.